A Reason for Hate, A Reason for Hope
by Wizardmon
Summary: ok, I swore once so this has to be PG13.... When Future Trunks goes back to the future, he searches for a certain person.... First Chapter of a LONG series...
1. Default Chapter

Trunks was getting tired, Kristi could tell that much

Ok peoples….DO NOT GET ANGRY AT ME!!!I PROMISE I WILL PUT THE NEXT PART UP ON IZZY'S MYSTERIOUS FRIEND BY THE END JULY!!!I've found I cannot work on Izzy's Mysterious Friend while ideas for this story are running through my head.So….If you have Yahoo! Messenger, and would like to talk to me, my s/n is Wizardmon7!

ANDROID 17 AND 18 FANS!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!NO FLAMES FROM YOU ABOUT THAT SUBJECT, GOT IT!?::thinks to self::If you do I'll just delete your review…ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Trunks was getting tired, Kristi could tell that much.She knew that if she didn't step in and help him soon, he would die.

Trunks turned around, sensing she was still there."GET GOING!!!" he yelled.She stood where she was, ignoring him.Suddenly, Trunks was knocked off his feet by a blow from #17.Trunks quickly managed to get back on his feet.He began to get pummeled by a series of punches and kicks.

Kristi couldn't stand it anymore; too many people had died for her already…Krillin…Piccolo….All because of her.Well, she thought to herself, it won't happen again.Never again.Powering up her ki, she launched herself at #17, surprising him into submission.But not for long.18 soon joined the fight and knocked Trunks into unconsciousness.

"Now he won't interfere," she said maliciously.

Kristi knew she didn't have a chance.She couldn't fly fast enough to get away while carrying Trunks.She wasn't strong enough to do that.It's true she had smarts, stamina, and speed….But she didn't have strength.And that was a problem.A big problem.And she'd known it for a long time.The other option was leaving Trunks to the mercy of the androids.She wasn't going to do that.

Making up her mind, she launched herself yet again at #17, gathering all of her strength and putting it into one punch.As she hit his face, his neck bent sideways.18 smiled as 17 turned his head back to where it had been before being punched.Kristi just stood there, her mouth open.That was the strongest hit she had, and she knew from experience that her blasts weren't strong enough.She made up her mind.Even if this choice didn't save her, at least it would save Trunks.She looked back at him.He looked so innocent like that.

"Do you like our remodeling or something," asked 18."I must admit it looks MUCH better this way.No buildings in the way of anything."

Kristi bit back a sarcastic remark.If she was going to do this, she didn't want to ruin her chance at it before she could even do it.She gathered her courage."I'll let you do whatever you want with me if you let Trunks go," she said quietly.17 had taken an interest in her, she knew that for a fact, and this might give Trunks the extra time he needed to get strong enough to beat the androids.

17 turned to his sister, just as Kristi had predicted."What do you say, sis?Should we take up this offer?"

"If you really want to," 18 replied huffily.

"Fine then.You're coming with us."And with that 17 swung Kristi over his shoulder.He didn't want her to have the chance of running away.

As they flew away from the city that was still smoking from the android's blasts, Kristi used the thought-speak she had learned to say goodbye to Trunks.As she said this, he woke up, but since he didn't have the strength to stand up, he lay where he was, watching sadly as the androids flew away with the last of the Z warriors (other than himself).

"Hopefully he finds the strength to beat these assholes soon…." Kristi thought as she was carried away.

7 YEARS LATER… 

It had been 7 years, and Trunks had gone back in time.He had trained in the past with his father and gained enough strength to defeat the androids in his own time, and had done just that…Defeated them.All that remained was finding where they had lived when not destroying towns to find the last survivor of his race.Well, not exactly, because she was only ¼ saiyan.She was the last Z warrior other than himself, and he was desperately hoping she was still alive.

As he flew through the slightly cold air of spring, he looked frantically down at the landscape below.What if the lab (he thought of it as a lab) was programmed to self-destruct once the androids were destroyed?What if she had already been killed by the androids?These were possibilities he didn't want to think of.Too horrible for him to think of.Suddenly, he saw something glinting on the side of a mountain.He tried not to hope too much.

As he descended, he realized that he had been right.It was definitely a lab, and definitely 17 and 18's because of the sign on the door.The sign they'd claimed for themselves.A sign of their power.Two swords crossed in front of the Red Ribbon Army sign, one piercing through a heart, the other through a computer chip.It meant that both humans and their technology would be wiped out.Not anymore.

He blasted the door open, and continued through the semi-dark hallway until he made it to a room with a rounded control panel at the center.There were several buttons and a computer screen.He took a wild guess and pushed one of the buttons.

The room next door blew apart.Not good.But the only way he'd find her is if he kept trying buttons.1,2,3…Drinks popped out of the control panel.A set of 18's clothes appeared.Another room blew up.

He pushed another button.Suddenly he heard a cable going down a shaft.It stopped right in front of him.It was who he had been wanting to find this whole time.It was Kristi.

SO!?REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!Like last time, if I don't get at least 10 reviews, I will not put up the next part.So I guess if you want to see the next part soon, you'd better review!

Always,

Wizardmon


	2. Found, Yet Lost...

 I tried REALLY hard to keep everybody in character, but if I didn't, please tell me and I'll try and fix it.  O, and if I haven't said it already, this IS an AU.  And I have to ask a couple of questions at the end.  Oh, and if you don't answer them, I won't be able to make the next part, so :P I forgot a disclaimer for the last part, so here it is: 

I do not own DBZ.  Otherwise my plots would be in the show!

I do not own DBZ.  Otherwise my plots would be in the show!

(that was not a typo.  I put it in once for each part so far so :P you can't sue me! hahahahahahaha!  ::runs away laughing like a maniac::)

::runs backwards to comp as she realizes she forgot to do something::

_italics indicate a Flashback…_

^_^ or V_V  indicate the beginning or end of a diff POV.  If those aren't there, I'll tell you whose POV it is. J

**Bold indicates a character's thoughts.**

And NOW for the part you've been waiting so patiently (or not so patiently  ::looks nervously at her friends who forgot to tie her to her comp chair at her b-day party::) for…

INTO THE PAST   But not as he remembered her.  Her hair was matted, and there were long red welts running across her semi-naked body, probably from a whip.  She was unconcious, but that wasn't surprising since she probably hadn't had much of anything to eat in at least six months.  He hurredly untied the cables from her wrists, ankles, and waist, dressed her in the set of 18's clothes (which were still hanging up next to the control panel.  He found it amazing that they hadn't been destroyed along with one of the rooms), and flew off at top-speed to his mother's lab…  Or what was left of it…           When he got there, Bulma was attending to some of the many injured survivors of the last attacks.  As soon as she saw Trunks, though, she immediately stopped and ran over to Trunks. 

          "Mother, I really don't think they should see this," Trunks said.

          "Why not?"  Bulma asked.

          "I…  Well…  I found her……  But she's in pretty rough shape…"

          Bulma was astonished.  She was sure Kristi must have been killed by now….  Nevertheless, she rushed Trunks into one of the rooms adjacent to the one they were in.  When they had closed the door, Trunks pulled a capsule out of his capsule case, pushed the button on top of it, and threw it across the room.  When the smoke cleared, a large white tank like the one 16 had been in was standing upright in the middle of the room.

          Bulma opened the capsule, and gasped in surprise as she noticed Kristi was waking up.  "You're right, she _is_ in rough shape and is going to need help right away," Bulma said softly.  "But the thing is, we just don't have the resources right now with all of these other patients…

LFlashbackL 

_          It was a long ride to the androids' lab, and seemed even longer because of the fact that I was afraid and was wondering what they would do with me.  At that time I was no older then 8, probably only 6 or 7._

_          Not much happened that first day.  All I remember is the androids stripping me of all of my clothes except my underwear and whipping me until I became unconcious.  The whole time, they smiled and laughed.  It was funny to them, watching me in pain.  They digusted me like no one else ever could._

          _I didn't find it to be any better in the days that followed.  I wondered if Trunks was ok, or if he'd been killed.  I guess after the first 2 years I gave up hope.  When the androids came back from their "outings", more likely than not they would tell me that Trunks and my father had fought them again, and that the only thing keeping Trunks alive was their promise to me.  They were bastards, but they did keep their promises._

Author's Note:  Like my bootiful facies?  huh!? huh!? :P I know ev'rybody HATES author's notes

JKristi's POVJ-

          As I regained consciousness, I found myself in a broken-down version of Trunks' house.  The walls had faded to a dull yellow, in contrast to the white I remembered.  As I tried to sit up, I noticed that I was in a capsule, but that fact slipped quickly from my mind as I was suddenly pre-occupied with keeping what was left in my stomach right where it was.  I saw Bulma leaning over me, examining my bruised and broken body, and saying that they didn't have enough supplies to mend it.  Then, before I noticed my ever-darkening vision, I was unconscious.

          As Bulma noticed Kristi falling asleep, she whispered something to Trunks, who nodded his head quickly to show his consent.

^_^

**WHERE THE HELL AM I!?  **I jump out of the hospital bed I am lying in and run down the hall, attracting shocked looks from people who remind me of ones long dead.  I'm grabbed from behind and turned around to face my captor.  I gasp realizes who it is.  But it can't be.  I must having been dreaming when I saw Bulma and Trunks, one of my lousy day-dreams that never come true.  Otherwise, why would 18 be here?

------  OOOOOOoooo….   I'm EVIL!  (if u dun get it, then never mind)

On w/ the questions!

1) In IMF(Izzy's Mysterious Friend), should I put Ken in as the Digimon Kaizer or as the friendly person he turns out to be?  (I have more ideas for the Digimon Emperor one, though)

2)  Who should be the bad guy out of these three (for A Reason for Hate, A Reason for Hope)?  Android 17, Cell, or Majin Buu? (I gotta look up how ta' spell that).  I've only seen up to episode 205 in DBZ, so if MB is really just misunderstood, as rumor has it, don't sue me.

AlrighTEE!  Answer those, or u'll never get the next parts!  And Since school has finally given me a break, if ten people answer those before Friday I will put up the next part w/ in the next week!

TA-TA for now!

_If u ever wanna ask a question, just put it in ur review!_

**_Wizardmon_**

**_::runs off again::_**


End file.
